


Maybe, Just Maybe

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Autistic!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt had never met Rachel's brother before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe, Just Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: blaine is Rachael’s little brother who has autism. and when their parents go away for their anniversary Rachel and kurt have to watch blaine for the week ~~~thnks

A full week of movie marathons, binging on ice cream, and going through fashion magazines. Kurt had been looking forward to this since Rachel had called him and excitedly told him about her dads’s vacation. After going insane from boredom after school let out, this was exactly what he needed. 

On Monday, he arrived with his overnight bag and a stack of Vogue magazines. Rachel greeted him with a squeal, already dressed in her pink pajamas and shoved Kurt into the bathroom to change as well. He could hear a faint sound above them, what sounded like the strumming of a guitar, and frowned. 

"Do you have music on upstairs?" he asked, stepping back out in his pajamas and matching slippers. The music was even louder, and he leaned towards the stairs to hear better. 

"Oh! No, that’s just my brother Blaine," she shrugged, setting out a bowl of sour gummy worms and spinning around towards the pile of candy bags. 

Sure, he had heard Rachel talk about her brother a few times. He was a year younger but went to a different school. Kurt had never seen him outside of one picture above the fireplace that was a few years old. Suddenly feeling awkward, he turned to Rachel.

"Should we invite him to watch a movie or two with us?" He asked, the beautiful guitar music still coming from upstairs. 

"Kurt, it’s sweet that you want to include him," Rachel sighed, dumping M&Ms into another bowl. "But Blaine doesn’t really make friends easily, he has autism. Besides, this week is supposed to be fun us time. Once he’s in music mode, he won’t want to stop."

They started The Devil Wears Prada, but Kurt couldn’t concentrate on the movie. He smiled and nodded at Rachel’s comments on Anne Hathaway’s hair and outfits but every time he tried to really watch it, the music distracted him. It was absolutely stunning, swelling and falling in a way that left Kurt on the edge. Then he started singing. Blaine’s voice was like nothing Kurt had ever heard and almost instantly he was enthralled. 

"Is that original?" He blurted out, making Rachel jump and look at him, confused. 

"Yeah, he writes his own stuff," she glanced up the stairs, smiling fondly. "He’s really good."

Really good was an understatement. 

As silly as it made him feel, Kurt was actually a little nervous when Rachel called down Blaine for pizza. The music stopped, feet padded down the stairs, and Blaine turned the corner into the kitchen. Kurt had to remind himself not to stare. He had certainly grown up from the picture, no longer the small mousy boy. He still had his shoulders curled in and walked quickly, as if he was trying to avoid being in the room as long as possible. 

"Blaine, this is Kurt," Rachel introduced them, and Kurt held out a hand. Although Blaine shook his hand, his never met his eyes. He stared somewhere near Kurt’s left ear and pulled his hand back quickly. "I got your pizza, cheese and green bell peppers with no sauce."

"I liked your music earlier," Kurt spoke up and Blaine’s gaze flickered over to him as he pulled two slices of pizza onto a plate. "Rachel said you write all that yourself." 

"I did," Blaine nodded. "I started off playing the piano, and then started the guitar maybe…three years ago. I want to start the mandolin soon or maybe the ukelele. It’s a little more difficult since there aren’t many books or lessons about them but…"

"I think Kurt gets it," Rachel interrupted and Blaine’s words died.

"It’s really interesting," Kurt gave him a warm smile. "I play the piano as well."

"And so, and so, I take lessons at school," Blaine continued, Rachel sighing softly behind him. "I’m getting better. I’m always trying harder music or a different thing."

"He won’t stop talking about it," Rachel mumbled as Blaine continued to talk about his guitar. "Once he gets on a tangent he doesn’t know to stop. He doesn’t recognize that no one wants to hear it. You are allowed to tell him to stop, you know."

"Yeah…I…"

"Kurt and I are going to watch our movie," she tugged lightly on his sleeve, motioning towards the living room with her head. "You’re still working on your songs right?"

"Why don’t you watch it with us?" Kurt asked and froze as Blaine turned towards him, locking his eyes on Kurt’s for the first time. 

"I need to go finish my songs," he mumbled, finally tearing his gaze away from Kurt’s to look up the stairs. His posture had shifted to look more tense, his shoulder set into a firm line.

"You can if you want," Kurt said softly, noticing that Rachel had completely frozen beside him. "But, I would like it if you wanted movies with us."

Blaine hesitated, his grip tightening on his plate for a moment. It was obvious the choice was stressful, that he wasn’t used to being offered to be included in a social situation. His lips quirked in a slight smile and he nodded, locking his eyes with Kurt’s again. 

"Really Blaine?" She raised her eyebrows, a huge smile spreading across her face. 

"It sounds like fun," he ducked his head slightly, mumbling. "I want to."

"My brother has never spoken to anyone like that, especially after first meeting them," she hissed into Kurt’s ear as they followed him into the living room. "I don’t know what you did but you made Blaine open up more in five seconds than any of his therapists or doctors ever have. He likes you, he doesn’t like a lot of people but he likes you."

And when Kurt saw the way Blaine locked eyes with him and gave him a small smile, he had to admit that he liked Blaine too.


End file.
